


Show

by SpicyTrashThe1st



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cameras, M/M, Male Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTrashThe1st/pseuds/SpicyTrashThe1st
Summary: MC decides to take advantage of the apartments cameras. Seven likes the show and comes to join him.





	Show

I have to admit, when I first agreed to stay in Rika’s apartment I was a little hesitant, what with a bunch of cameras watching my every move. But now...it’s different. You see, ever since I found out that the camera feed could only be seen by Seven I’ve been a little...indiscrete. It started off pretty tame, you know, just walking around without my shirt on, letting my sweats hang low enough around my hips so that it showed just a hint of my underwear...or sometimes not. But after not getting any response to that well, you could say I got a little bolder.

So that brings us to me now, coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, going about my business as if I’m not a layer away from being completely naked. It’s quite the thrill actually.

Once I’ve finished replying to a new batch of potential guests I rise from my chair, stretching myself nice and tall so that my towel falls to the ground. I try to keep a smug smile off of my face as I move the chair to bend down and pick it up, my ass in full view of a camera.

Throwing the towel over the chair I make my way towards the bed, making sure my every angle is captured as I flop down onto my back.

Taking a lick of my hand, I slowly move a teasing hand down my chest, leaving a wet trail right down to my groin. Grasping my cock in hand, I begin to stroke myself languidly, not really focused on getting myself off but putting on a show.

As I begin to harden in my hand, I try to think of what Seven’s reaction would be. Has he switched channels out of embarrassment, or is he jerking himself along? Mmm, that last part makes me moan, the thought of him touching himself as he watches me drives me absolutely wild.

Feeling cheeky, I use my thumb to collect the precum that has formed, looking straight into the nearest camera as I bring it to my lips, darting out my tongue and moaning as I can taste myself.

Rolling over I reach into the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and my favourite vibrator. Placing them on the bed, I move to my hands and knees. Lubing up three fingers I teasingly circle my hole before dipping a finger in with a happy hum. Quickly, I add a second and start to scissor myself open, but even that doesn't become enough so I shove in a third, the burn making me let out a hissed “Fuck”.

When I’m satisfyingly stretched out, I lube up the vibrator and bring it to my hole. Pushing past the rim, I give a few shallow thrusts before working it all the way to the base.

Turning it on to its lowest setting, I let out a gasp that quickly turns into a long-winded moan. I move it slowly inside of myself, grinding it into my prostate. Pulling it out just far enough that it's almost completely out of my ass, I begin to thrust it into me at a steady pace, revelling in its beaded texture.

When I begin to feel that familiar tug in my groin I turn the vibrator onto its highest setting, letting out a howl as I thrust is into my hungry hole without abandon. My needy cries beginning to fill the apartment as I pull myself over the edge.

“Ah- fuck- ng- Seven!” his name is the last word on my lips as my orgasm takes over my body. I clench around the toy, continuously thrusting it into me until my legs start to shake due to overstimulation.

Letting out a content sigh I turn it off, slowly pulling it out of my body before setting it aside and flopping onto my back. My heart beats just about steady when I hear a familiar ringtone. I can’t help but smile at the camera as I pick it up.

“ _ Hello? _ ” I ask innocently.

“Care to explain that?”

“ _ Care to explain what, exactly _ ?”

“Oh please, don’t act like I can’t see you right now MC.”

I let out a mock shocked gasp, “Are you saying that you’ve been watching me during my intimate moments?  _ Seven! _ How could you?” His only response is his laboured breathing, I wonder what he looks like right now. Flushed cheeks with his pupils dilated, cock straining in his pants, or is he already spent? The thought makes me rub my legs together, making him let out an audible moan from the other side. “Did you like the show?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” he hisses.

I bite my lip and let out a moan, “Maybe you could join me for the next one.”

“I’m coming.”

“ _ Hmm? _ ”

“I’ll be there soon,” he says, his voice sounding strained but determined as he ends the call.

///-///

Well, he wasn't lying about getting here quickly. Its only been a couple of minutes since we talked on the phone before I hear him knocking at the door. In my excitement I practically jump off the bed, doing my best to keep my balance as I go to open the door. I barely have it halfway open when one of his hands comes to the middle of my chest, his eyes full of lustfull fire as he pushes me back into the apartment. He kicks the door shut behind him, his eyes never leaving mine as he does so.

“I’m here for a show,” he says, his voice is deliciously husky.

I bite back a smile, grasping his hand on my chest before leading him to the bed. Spinning us around I push him to sit on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs as I come to kneel between them. I can’t stop my hands from rubbing over his clothed thighs and hips, still not believing that I can feel his warm form beneath them.

My fingers make quick work of his zipper, I practically wrench down his pants leaving him in his boxers. My mouth comes to mouth his semi-hard cock through the fabric, his moan making me add the boxers to the gaining pile of clothes.

He hisses when I suck at his tip, his hands coming to thread through my hair, tugging hard as I teasingly lick and suck my way up and down his cock.

“Come on MC, get on with it.”

I pull back to see his flushed face, “And here I was thinking you wanted a show. Well, have it your way then.”

As soon my words are said, I quickly move to take his cock entirely into my mouth, moaning around it as my nose nuzzles at his hairs. He cries out, his hands pulling harshly at my scalp only making me moan more.

When his grip lessens, I start to slowly pull off of him until the tip of his dick is resting on my bottom lip. Looking him directly in the eye, I dart my tongue out to taste him, making him whine. This time I make my way slowly down his length, bobbing my head down inch by inch in a torturous manner.

Once I make it to his base again, I swallow around him a few times before starting to move up and down his length at a steady pace. This doesn't last for long of course. I want to see what he looks like when he cums, and by the way that I’m guzzling his dick down, that won't be long.

He squeezes his eyes closed, his thighs tensing beneath me ready to go lax any second. But just before he’s about to cum, he uses the grip on my hair to yank me off of him. At first I am confused, but then his eyes flash open and he looks down at me with such wonder.

“I didn’t. I didn’t want to cum yet.”

The grin that takes its place on my face is completely and utterly feral. I brace my hands on his thighs, pushing myself up so that our faces are only an inch apart. “Does that mean you want to fuck me?”

He lets out a whimper, trying to push our lips together but I make it so that we stay barely touching, our breath mingling as he looks at me desperately. “If you want something. You’re gonna have to speak up Seven.”

He whines, biting his bottom lip before he answers me, “I want you to ride me MC.”

I let out a pleased hum, my hands coming to the insides of his jacket as I push it off of his shoulders. I move a hand up his shirt, once reaching his chest I scratch my nails down to his abdomen, making him cry out before I remove myself from him completely. Now standing above him, I rake my nails over his scalp making his eyes flutter closed as he moans. 

I pull at his strains harshly, he gasps up at me, his eyes almost hazy. “Take off your shirt and move up to the headboard.”

He hesitates for a moment but then scrambles up the bed making me quirk a smile. We have everything we need already on the bed so I crawl my way up to straddle him, my demeanour completely predatory as evident with his comical gulp.

Once seated, I wrap my arms around his neck, I rub our noses together before pushing our lips together in a slow but passionate kiss. Slipping a hand away, I reach down to grasp his cock causing him to gasp into my mouth. With a nip at his bottom lip, I line him with my slick hole, circling his cock around it teasingly making us both moan.

Seven’s jaw goes slack as I push his head past my rim. Feeling absolutely wicked, I bring my hand back to its original position and slam myself down, taking all of him down at once. His hands come to grip tightly at my hips, his nails digging into me hard enough to bruise as he throws his head back with a cry.

I moan as I begin to grind into him, letting out a sharp gasp when I find the right angle. Seven’s hands try to hold me in place, like he’s going to blow any second. Its good to know that I can work him up so quickly. But unfortunately for him, he’s not the one in charge here.

Moving my hands down to cover his, I push myself up until he’s almost falling out of my ass. I look into his pleading eyes as I slam back down onto him, causing us both to howl. It goes like that for a while, me, slowly making my way off his cock only to slam back down, my pace increasing bringing us closer and closer to cuming.

Seven throws his head back against the headboard, his teeth clenched as hard as his eyes, “Mc. I need. I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum.”

I hum in response, moving down to take his lips into mine, “ _ Mmm _ , do it. Cum in me  _ Seven _ .”

As if responding to a command, he lets out a final cry, his cum spilling inside me as I continue to thrust him inside of me, pulling me over the edge with him with only his name on my lips.

I kiss him languidly as we start to come down from our high, “And I thought you said no one was allowed to come here?”

He laughs in response, his arms wrapping around my neck as he deepens the kiss.


End file.
